1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for creating personalized travel information products for business and consumer use. The present invention more particularly relates to a method and system for preventing and solving travel problems.
2. Background Information
Millions of travelers are afflicted with problems each year, problems involving their health and safety, the timeliness and quality of their trip, and their familiarity with their destination. These problems cost time, money, and even lives. Whenever a travel problem occurs, however, typically the information necessary to avoid it, or solve it, is available somewhere, if only the traveler had known about it. Thus, there is a pressing need to develop a system which continually monitors the world for pertinent travel-related information, on the one hand, and on the other hand, delivers relevant information to travelers when, where, and how they need to use this information.